


Abandoned

by professor03



Series: 100 Days of Siren [3]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M, mentions of past rick/kieren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1998831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor03/pseuds/professor03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon knew that Kieren needed this, needed closure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abandoned

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 3! Hope you enjoy it! :)

Abandoned, that was the best he word he could think of to describe the cave. It was obvious that it had once been frequented by Kieren and Rick as evidenced by the writings on the walls and the candles scattered about the floor.

When Kieren had first asked Simon to go accompany him, he had objected. It would feel wrong, for Simon to be there, to intrude on that space. It was something that had belonged to Rick and Kieren and he didn’t want to be the one to take that away. Kieren had insisted though, in a way that made it clear that this was something he wanted.

So they walked through the woods, hand in hand until they reached the clearing around the wall of rock. The two halted briefly, taking in the sight. Kieren drew in a shaky breath that they both knew he didn’t need. Simon watched Kieren intently, judging his expression. Kieren’s face was blank until he blinked pointedly, looked at Simon, and gave him a weak smile before leading him to the cave’s entrance.

“We don’t have to do this, you know that, right?” Simon asked despite knowing what Kieren’s answering was going to be and the slight nod he was given confirmed that. They walked until they reached the candles that littered the ground. Kieren bent and righted the ones that had fallen before lighting them. When he finished he sat with his back against a wall, facing Simon who mirrored his position across from him.

They say in silence for a while, both of their wandering. Simon’s eyes drifted from the shadows cast on Kieren’s face to the shadows cast across the walls, to the deep maroon stains on either side of Kieren. They told him all he needed to know.

“I really thought he meant it, when he wrote that.” Simon followed Kieren’s gaze, shifting to look at what Kieren was. REN + RICK 4EVER His eyes moved back to Kieren’s face as he moved to sit beside him. 

“God, I was so stupid.” He huffed out a laugh and hung his head. Simon reached an arm around Kieren, pulling his closer to his side.

“I miss him,” Kieren sounded defeated. He sniffled quietly. “He was only ever the real Rick out here. He was different around his mates. Around his family.” His voice was bitter but that did not stop it from cracking. Even though Simon knew he couldn’t feel it, he carded his fingers through Kieren’s hair, smoothing it.

“And when he came back, it was just the same,” Kieren paused, tears flowing now. Simon felt an ache to stop Kieren, to just hold him while he cried. But he knew that Kieren needed this, needed closure, so he let him go on.

“He wrote that the last night, before he left. He had just kissed me. I was on top of the world. I thought we had a chance.” Kieren had to stop now, his voice was too unsteady to carry on. Instead, he cried and lean into Simon. Simon held him close all the while running his fingers through Kieren’s hair.

“It’s alright, love. It’s alright,” he could only hope that Kieren knew that it was.


End file.
